1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic circuit assembly and, more particularly, to an assembly with a heat sink.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,313 discloses an electronic component heat sink assembly with springs which act against electronic components. EP 0350588 discloses a heat sink attached to an electronic component which has spaced fins and pliant legs. Technology of automotive electronic boxes comprising heat dissipative components consists of a metallic box; preferably aluminum. The metallic box comprises pads having a height such that the pads come into contact with components to be cooled. Traditionally the components are soldered on a printed circuit board (PCB) and the PCB is attached to the metallic box. Problems exist with this type of technology. The pads of the metallic box need to be machined with high precision for high precision positioning. The box is relatively heavy and expensive because it is made of aluminum. Header connectors in the prior art have to be attached to the metallic box using potting/sealing compounds during a secondary (additional) assembly process. This increases the cost of the assembly and decreases reliability of the sealing fixture.